FAYZ love
by Cryssi99
Summary: A series of oneshots of pairings in the FAYZ. Set at any random time, because I have yet to read Fear and Light.
1. Healing the Healer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Gone no matter how much I really, really, really, really, REALLY want to.**

* * *

"Lana."

Lana rolled her eyes and turned her head from the patient she was healing.

"What Sanjit?"

"Hey, hey, hey Lana."

Lana growled.

"What Sanjit?!"

"Hey Lana, Lana, heyyyyy Lana!"

She turned back to the kid and ignored him.

Anthony, a little seven year old, had taken a bad bite from a coyote. Thankfully Sam was there, and in seconds the coyote had been burned to a crisp. But not before Anthony had been bitten. As of now he was crying, watching as Lana placed her hands over the bite on his arm.

Flesh grew back, skin healing, blood stopping, until all that was left was a smear of blood.

Lana wiped her forehead and sighed, stepping back. Anthony lifted his arm in wonder. "Woahhhh, thank you thank you thank you Healer!" He ran to Dahra, showing her his fully functioning arm.

"Lanaaaaa, hey Healerrrr, Lanaaaa!"

Lana whirled around, unclipping the rifle from her hip and clicking it into place. She took aim.

"What _is_ it Sanjit?!" She hissed.

The boy put his hands up. "Woah there Healer, no need to go crazy on me."

She grumbled, clipping the rifle back into place.

"Hey Lana."

She sigh resignedly.

"Yes Sanjit?"

"I love you." He smiled and slipped his hand into hers, squeezing lightly.

Lana pulled away.

"Sanjit, we've been through this before, I don't believe in love, so stop trying."

Sanjit faked a look of hurt.

"But...but i thought we had something special!  
How can you not believe in the magical miracle that is love?!"

Lana snorted. "I'm pretty heartless and apathetic."

Sanjit grinned. "Liar."

Lana slapped him lightly. "I'm not lying!"  
She sobered up. "If I had a chance to change one thing in my life, I would've killed myself long ago."

Sanjit stared at her. "Please don't say that, I love you."

He pulled her into a hug, and she relented.

"I love you too, but sometimes i wonder why you chose me. Me of all people."

"Well why wouldn't i choose you?"

"I'm ugly."

"Thats a lie."

"I'm 14 and carry around a fully loaded rifle."

"I think thats sexy."

"I'm a freak."

"A freak with good powers, not like Drake or Bug."

"I couldn't kill The Darkness."

"But you tried, thats what counts."

Lana turned to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you love me?"

Sanjit smiled and kissed her softly.

Lana closed her eyes, savoring every second.

"Because you're you, and thats all that matters."

* * *

**Alright wow so Ive gotten more reviews than i had originally hoped for. Thanks to all my beloved readers out there! Now taking requests, shoot out ideas I'm good with any pairing. **


	2. The Queen and The King

**Disclaimer: Don't own an Gone characters, wish I did:/**

* * *

Diana woke up the sound of Caine snoring. She sat up and kicked the covers off, ignoring him completely. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a shirt, she headed down to the cliff. She needed to think.

Diana collapsed on the cool grass, staring out at the rising sun. She heard a shift from behind.

"Penny, go away." She said dangerously, turning around. She saw the Penny, standing straight, in a yellow sundress that waved in a nonexistent wind.

"Penny, leave now or I tell Caine." She declared loudly. Diana considered a fact.

"Penny this is an **illusion** right? Your legs are broken, you're still in the hotel, but you're using an **illusion** right?"

Penny snarled. "I could make you see things that'll make you _claw your eyes out_. Watch your words, i can give you nightmares that will _last forever_."

Diana stood up to rival Penny, eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you do that, Caine will kill you. Don't you want to live so Lana can heal your legs?"

Penny hissed, and she reached out a hand to Diana, immediately each finger turned into a snake, fangs bared. Diana flinched.

"Penny, leave me alone."

She watched as the illusion merely sat down on the grass.

"Diana, you wouldn't want Caine to wake up alone would you? All sad and alone."

She turned her back to the illusion. "Leave me alone Penny.

Penny continued to taunt her. "Thats like, what? The fifth time you two have done it. Careful now we don't need any freak babies being born."

An image of a child popped up in front of her, Dianas eyes and Caines hair. The child was cute, really, and Diana almost smiled. That is, until the child held out its hand. Diana felt herself being pushed back, and she whispered no.

Penny laughed. "Imagine that, a freak child with Caines powers. What would happen then? Would he _like_ it? Keep it? **Kill** it?"

Diana snarled. "Penny go away!"

Penny laughed. "Caine isn't going to hear about this right Diana?"

Diana threw all her hatred into her next words.  
"What's stopping me from telling him you used your powers on me?  
He'll _throw_ you right into the side of the cliff, maybe **drop** you over _another_ helicopter.  
Illusions won't save you from falling or being _crushed_ by Caine's powers."

"What's stopping you? _What's stopping you_? **This** is stopping you!"

Penny extended her hands and Diana suddenly burst into flames. She screamed, batting at the flames.  
They licked up her arm, down her back, smoke before her eyes.  
A part of her mind whispered to her, trying to calm her down.  
It's an illusion, it isn't real.

The fire stopped, and Diana looked at her hands. No burn marks.

She screamed once more as pincers tore through the flesh in her hands, an insect eating its way out.

Her hands disintegrated, and Diana plunged through a pit of squirming snakes.

Fangs bit into her flesh, hisses filled the air.

Its all an illusion, close your eyes.

Diana did, and shrieked as insects tore at her eyelids.

She saw her blood. Her own blood. Everywhere. And...Caine?

"Caine help!" Diana shrieked, and held out a hand to him. Her mind backtracked, confused.  
Hadn't her hands disintegrated a while ago? Was this another illusion? She couldn't tell.  
Couldn't think.

Surrounded by a solid wall of fear.

"Caine!" Diana shrieked.  
Caine turned towards her, smiled, and lifted a hand.  
Diana felt the invisible force pick her up, then her heart stopped as she was thrown over the cliff.

The jagged spikes approaching her fast on the bottom, suddenly melted into the eerie green crystal that the Gaiaphage was made of.

She collided with the crystal, shards impaling her, the dark voice reaching into every crevice in her mind.

Then, everything vanished.  
Diana sat up, she was lying on the grass, unharmed.  
Her hands were there, face fine, no bugs, no Caine.

All an illusion.

She heard the sound of Penny's sadistic laugh, and cold dread spread through her.

She bolted for the hotel. Back up the stairs. Back in the bed. Breathing hard. Thinking.

That was all Penny's illusion. Caine would never pitch her of the cliff. He "loved" her.

Did she ever truly love him?

No.

She was Diana.

He was Caine.

Neither of them was capable of love.

Dianas eyes darkened.

Caine may think he was in love, but she knew better.

She knew for her it wasn't love.

It was merely a sacrifice, making him choose her or power.

She was saving the people in the FAYZ, she could do it.

Keep him here on this island, away from power.

Even if it meant faking love.

She could do it.

Because she was dangerous Diana Ladris.

And she could do anything.

* * *

**Taking reequestssssss. I do any pairing. So far I've gotten requests for:**  
**Brianna and Jack**  
**Diana and Drake**  
**Sam and Astrid**  
**Sam and Diana**  
**Penny and Caine**


	3. Breezey Technology

**Disclaimer: I would gladly sell my soul to own Gone characters, however, for the time being, I can't, as I have no soul.**

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" Jack shouted. Brianna took off in a flash, tearing down the road with her new nike shoes. She felt the wind blowing past her face, hair flying around her, and

she looked to the sky to shout out in exhilaration Brianna turned back to the road; time to concentrate. The Breeze strained her eyes to make out the far away target. A

springboard, about 200 yards away. She could reach it in one second, so she just had to time this perfectly.

"2...1...JUMP!" She slammed her feet against the road, lifted off from the ground, and descended towards the springboard. Yes! One second and she would be right under it.

No! Brianna tried to fall faster, she had almost pasted the springboard. She landed right on the edge of the springboard and pushed off again, this time taking to the air much

higher than she had originally planned. Uh oh.

Brianna looked at the ground and nearly cried. 70 feet high, she wasn't sure she could survive that landing, let alone do it safely. The Breeze turned several somersaults, and,

as the ground neared, slammed her feet into the pavement. Ouch. She tumbled into the dirt, scraping hands, knees, calves, shoulders. Her head hit the ground and she cried

out. Bruises along her back. Finally, she had the sense to stop her forward tumble with her brand new nike shoes. Oops. She came to a stop and groaned, barely registering

that her shoes were now melted and smoking. Brianna moaned in pain and tried to sit up. It felt as if fire was licking at the scrapes she had.

The Breeze collapsed. "Brianna!" "BRIANNA!" Jack came running towards her. Brianna groaned, finally standing up successfully. Jack caught up to her, panting, and surveyed

her injuries. "Thats alot of scrapes." He said uneasily. Brianna coughed. "My head feels like its been hit with a sledgehammer." Jack walked around her in a circle. "And alot of

bruises too." Brianna took a stepped forward, then crumpled. "My ankle." She groaned.

Jack knelt down. "Brianna?" He said worriedly. Brianna gasped. "Can't...walk..." Jack scooped her up easily and said, "come on Breeze, we've got to get back before Sam flips

out on us." Brianna groaned. "But I wanna...try to...get it this time..." Jack looked at her. "If you didn't land right the first time i doubt you will the second. Plus, you're new

shoes are smoked." Brianna huffed in annoyance.

jack trekked on in silence. After a few moments, he shifted his grip to keep her from falling. Brianna suddenly realized the situation she was in. She blushed vividly. "Er...

Jack?... i think I'm fine now, the lake is right there anyway. You can let me down now." Jack shook his head sternly. "Brianna, i know you, and i know that you shouldn't be

walking. Not after that tumble." Brianna glared at him. Did he honestly not get the hint? She said nothing.

They made it to Brianna's house, and Jack laid her carefully down on the bed. She hissed at the blankets rubbed against the scrapes on her legs. Jack began to walk out the

door. Brianna called out. "Wait! Jack! Where are you going?" Truthfully, she was desperate to have him here, she didn't want to be alone. "Going to get you some food Bri! I

know you're hungry so wait here." And so she waited, thinking deeply. What was with the sudden interest in her? Was it just her imagination? Her beat up head screwing with

her?

Jack came back into the room with a steaming cup of ramen. Brianna stared at it. "Its hot." Jack nodded. "Sam heard about you so he heated up some lake water and told

Howard to get Lana." Jack sat on the edge of the bed and held out the cup. "Here. Eat." Brianna blushed deeply and held out her hands to hold the cup. "Ow!" She flinched

back and looked at her hands. The scrapes on her hands began bleeding again and she bit her lip, a bit embarrassed.

Jack noticed. "Here Bri, Lana won't be here for a while so ill just feed you. He held out a spoon. "Eat." Brianna shied away. "Er...Jack its fine...I can er... Wait for Lana." He

waved the spoon in her face and Brianna became aware of just how close he was. "Eat it Bri." She leaned forward hesitantly and ate. It was delicious, and she suddenly

remembered just how starving she was. Brianna ate gratefully, and the two sat in silence. Jack placed the now empty cup on a desk and turned towards her.

"Brianna, are you going to be okay alone?" Brianna looked disappointed. "Oh. Yeah...yeah I think ill be fine..." Jack nodded. "Alright, Lana will be here in a few moments

okay?" He walked out the door. Brianna watched him go, and with as much strength as she could possibly muster beaten up as she was, she dashed out into the hallway,

planted a kiss on his cheek, and collapsed back in bed. Jack froze, having felt the was Breeze, he knew that, but he was surprised. He lifted a hand to the spot on his cheek,

and walked out of the house in a daze.

Brianna giggled, then winced. The scrapes and bruises were alight with pain, and she groaned as fresh blood seeped onto her blankets. It hurt so much. But oh well, that was totally worth it.

* * *

**R & R please, Taking requests.**


End file.
